


Friendship recipe isn't that hard to come by

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: Developing Friendship, Female Master Attendant - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I think the only one I dot like so far is Orange Juice cause she scares me, I was bouncing between doing first and second POV for this, I'm not all that far really, Zaer Shenanigans is my name on there, Zongzi is my absolute favourite, in the game - Freeform, non-human friendship?, so imagine what you want, sorry Rice, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Let's get some Zongzi appreciation going.unfinished!!!!Ridiculous and want to low-key erase this forever, but I spent time writing it so suffer.Originally started on September 28th.





	Friendship recipe isn't that hard to come by

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT: this is unfinished but I'mma post it anyways. It's also incredibly silly; why did I write this??**
> 
>  
> 
> One of the first things I come back with and it's _this._ I've truly fallen to the bottom XD.
> 
> (That's sarcasm(?) I guess, so all is good.)
> 
> And I absolutely adore Zongzi. I'm very kerfuddled by this turn of events. Heck, I actually prefer his English voice to his Japanese one - and I'm one of those Sub over Dub people.
> 
> I think the last time I wanted to be friends with a fictional character was when I first read Rudyard Kipling's Mowgli Stories about three or four years ago. Mowgli is BA in those short stories. I'm excited for the Warner Brothers' adaptation.
> 
> Anyways, I'm not that far storywise - just started the guild arc. So this won't be super-canon. Also, if you have it feel free to look up my user and friend me ^u^.

     It's not that you didn't see it coming.

"Master Attendant!"

   Rather, you hadn't  _expected_ it.

 Eyes scrunched shut in worry as he wraps his arms around you tightly; his sword handle digs in your side and he's slightly-more-than-lukewarm, like all food souls are.

It's nice, you decide, and hug him back.

   Zongzi pulls away abruptly, and you're sure that if Food Souls could blush, then he would be. Instead his eyes stay low and his face is twisted between an awkward smile and artificial neutrality. He seems embarrssed, and hesitant with his words. But you've learned not to rush him too fast, or else he'll feel bad for worrying you.

    "I apologize, M-Master Attendant. That was unbecoming of me."

    "Zongzi," you pat his shoulder; while you've never been one for being overly physical, you have no problem with the food souls - and especially with Zongzi. "It's okay. Considering the circumstances," you glance down at the Fallen Angels' gore spattered across both of you, as well as the other food souls who are resting, trying to revive their depleted comrades. "And the fact that Gingerbread _and_ Black Tea went down so fast, I completely understand your concern."

    "But-"

     "Zongzi." His blue eyes finally meet your blue gray, and you hold it for as long as you can. "It's okay. _I'm_ fine with it."

    He searches your gaze before you drop your eyes (Food Souls may be easier to interact with but their eyes were still too human.) He finally relaxed beneath your grip when he presumably finds what he was looking for.

   (It's sorta funny how he's taller than you by a good four inches, yet acts like you're some gargantuan diety.)

    "Okay, thank you, Master Attendant."

     You smile at him. "No problem. And you're allowed to call me Zaer, you know. Now go see to your team - I made you head fighter for a reason."

* * *

* * *

 

    Zongzi was the first Food Soul you had ever summoned yourself.

   Rice had been insistent; while she had indeed pledged her contract to you, it wasn't the same as bringing about a Food Soul on your own.

    There was something all the more special, she had said, when a Master Attendant lit a fire or set a crystal in a pot of freezing water and added one of the three keys: Plants, Sugar, or Savory Spices.

   You can't even recall what all you had actually put in that first time - you threw in bits of this and that, then set a bit of Soul Ember into the fire or water.

    Smoke or frosted air rose then, a giant funnel to the sky; it was late at night so you slept, but woke up abruptly when you heard feet hit the ground steadily, and a voice call out respectfully: "Master Attendant?"

    You had risen quickly to shake his hand and welcome him - he had seemed a little surprised, but that was to be expected. After all, you were a foreigner in this region of the world, not native born to Gloriville or the Light Kingdom. The customs didn't make much sense to you, nor did they come naturally, and the whole Food Soul-Contract-Master Attendant thing was beyond your comprehension.

 

   They were living, therefore they deserved respect. They showed emotion, therefore they could makes friends. 

   And friends had always been hard to come by, for you. So you were determined to be friendly at the very least, despite this whole "contract" buissness.

 

    And you found Zongzi to be a delightful soul. As much as you appreciated Rice, her ditzy nature and determination were a hard combo to follow. Zongzi was easier for you, with his quiet yet resolute nature, firm kindness, and natural affinity helping others. Even as you Summoned more Food Souls (like soft-spoken Milk, blunt Black Tea - who you could swear had a sister-demeanor to Zongzi), Cocky Tempura, Eager Tom-Yum, and Fiesty Gingerbread, to name a few), you found yourself drawn in conversation with Zongzi more often than not.

    You made him the lead fighter of your first team - Gingerbread, Black Tea, Tom-Yum, and Milk all with him - and even if he lost his Freshness and fell in battle on and off, overall he was a kind, compassionate leader with no hesitance in fighting the Fallen Angels.

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight this is so stupid why am I writing this XD.
> 
> I did get my new glasses by the way!! And they're splendid. Work is ado going okay - I'm just really exhausted and having migraines. But it's manageable.
> 
> Question Of The Piece: Do you prefer Tapioca, Rice Pudding, Neither, or depends?
> 
> My Answer: Depends. I'm a huge fan of Tapioca - chilled in the fridge/freezer, mind you. But my family has a great rice pudding recipe (that you eat warm.) Just no fruit added to either - they're fine as they are.


End file.
